Donde yo termino y tú empiezas
by peke-chan
Summary: Nuestras vidas son trozos del alma y cuerpo de una madre. Y la de Rin luchará su propia guerra, mientras esta arriesga su vida en un mundo shinobi lleno de conflictos.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el "Amigo Secreto" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

Primero, quisiera disculparme por la tardanza para publicar. Ciertos problemas técnicos y de salud me retardaron. Espero que a mi amiga secreta Marde Geer, le agrade. Notas al final de la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Donde yo termino y tú empiezas<strong>

Las risas atravesaban el vidrio de la ventana donde los observaba. El cariño podía traslucirse en sus ojos que seguían el correr inagotable de los pequeños seres por quienes daría hasta su propia vida. ¿A caso no eran una parte de ella? Los hijos eran trozos del alma y cuerpo de sus madres, pues algo tan maravilloso debía provenir del dolor y amor mezclados durante el parto, como la noche y el día se unen en el alba y atardecer.

— ¡Mamá, mira!

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido para corresponder con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa al entusiasmo del más pequeño de sus retoños. Era adorable cómo su mente inocente podía asombrarse por el sencillo logro de dar una vuelta de cabeza con ayuda de sus manos.

— Vas a romperte el cuello si sigues así.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Mamá! — había llegado la hora de intervenir. La mujer salió a su encuentro con una mirada severa que había aprendido a fingir. En realidad, la situación se le hacía cómica, pero una sonrisa evitaría que se hiciera con el control. Era madre por encima de todo.

— Reito, no asustes a tu hermana.

— Solo le digo la verdad. Podría morir.

— ¡Mamá!

— Rin, no grites. Reito, entra a la casa. Hablaremos luego — Sentenció apuntándole con dedo acusador para aseverar su tono. Cuando el único varón de la familia desapareció de su vista, dedicó su atención a la más consentida.

— No haré más eso... no quiero morir — Gimoteó restregando el dorso de una mano en sus ojos para bloquear vanamente las lágrimas.

— Rin… — seguidamente bajó a su altura para estrecharla entre sus brazos de forma maternal. Al percatarse que estaba calmada, se separó un poco, posó sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros y la miró con leve seriedad con la única intención de transmitirle seguridad — Sé que eres muy niña para este tema, y aún más para que pienses en ello. Rin, no debes temer a la muerte.

— Pero si muero, no podré verte nunca más.

— Es cierto, mi pequeña. Y también es cierto que ese miedo es igual a no vivir — la confusión fue notable en el rostro de Rin — Mira, una mariposa — la niña siguió la mirada de su madre hacia donde el hermoso ser azulado volaba grácilmente — ¿Sabías que las mariposas no viven por mucho tiempo? Son preciosas, pero demasiado frágiles. Imagina que siendo una oruga, supieran que tendrán una corta vida. No querrían formar el capullo para ser bellas. No podrían volar. Siempre se arrastrarían en la tierra de planta en planta, y, de todas formas, morirían. Piensa en todo los sitios que no conocerían por no tener alas. ¿Lo imaginas?

— Es triste.

— Mucho. Afortunadamente solo se alimentan de plantas, construyen su capullo y llegan a ser como esa hermosa mariposa. Tú también eres así.

— ¿Yo? — Preguntó sorprendida.

— Sí — Respondió tocando la punta de su nariz con el dedo índice, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro — Si vives con temor a la muerte, no saldrás de la casa y te perderás de las maravillas que tiene el mundo. No conocerás amigos ni lugares a parte de la aldea. Estarás muy sola y de todas formas morirás. Por eso, es importante que seas valiente y pienses, principalmente, en vivir ¿Lo entiendes? — Rin solamente asintió pensativa. Era comprensible que no captara la idea en su totalidad desde el principio, pero su madre estaba segura que lo haría algún día.

Ella deseó con todo el alma que el consejo calara en la mente de su hija aquella vez. Lo quiso más que nunca al presenciarla contenta por su graduación de la academia ninja. A la vez, en lo profundo de su ser, prefería no haber dicho esas palabras, y que Rin viviera temerosa de la muerte por el resto de su vida. Pero no podía ser tan egoísta.

Era una época difícil en el mundo. Se vivía un tiempo de zozobra y temor por lo que pudiese acontecer. Todos eran conscientes del secreto a voces que auguraba una guerra inminente. Y pensar que su consentida podría estar capacitada para participar en un evento tan horrible, la perturbaba por completo. Solo debía superar los Exámenes Chunnin que se celebrarían en pocos meses, y ella estaría preparada como los hijos de otros padres igual o más preocupados.

— Lo mejor de todo es que haré equipo junto a Obito y Kakashi — Prosiguió Rin con euforia irritando a su hermano mayor.

Reconocía esos nombres, eran los niños con los que al parecer su hija se reunía con frecuencia. Especialmente sabía de Kakashi, no solo por el poco disimulado interés de Rin, también por la noticia sobre la muerte de su padre. Había sido la comidilla de todos en la aldea.

— Escuché que Minato-san será tu sensei. Es una lástima que vaya a tener a una alumna tan torpe.

— Y una pena que no puedas ser un ninja. Canales de goma*.

— ¡Rin! — La amonestó mientras el mayor se marchaba furioso de la sala — Es cruel que te burles de tu hermano. Su enfermedad no es un chiste. ¿Entendido? — Rin asintió culpable. Cualquiera que supiera sobre esa facete de su hija, se sorprendería. Para el resto era una chica dulce y amigable, pero al tratarse de su hermano, se irritaba con facilidad.

— Pero no debió molestarme ahora. Me convertiré en una gran kunoichi para protegerlos a ti y a él.

— Lo sé, mi pequeña — se sentó en el sofá invitándola a hacer lo mismo a su lado. Rin la siguió y se acurrucó bajo su brazo. Seguía siendo una niña, y el peligro de su labor la acechaba — Es normal que los hermanos peleen y molesten entre sí, porque es la forma en la que expresan su amor mutuo. Reito te quiere como tú a él. Tal vez, esté un poco celoso. Debes ser paciente.

— Intentaré ser paciente, mamá.

Nunca imaginó que aquella sería la conversación más profunda que tendría con Rin. Desde aquel día, el mundo shinobi la había absorbido como esponja al agua. Permanecía poco tiempo en la casa solo para descansar, lo cual consistía en dormir por largas horas. Los cruces de palabras iban de saludos a despedidas, preguntas y anécdotas superficiales. Rin se esforzaba al límite, lo sabía puesto que al ser la medic-nin de su grupo, acarreaba una enorme responsabilidad.

Su madre intentaba ser comprensible, transmitirle seguridad durante los cortos ratos que podía verla, aun cuando en el fondo le quemara el temor.

Cada despedida podría ser la última.

— No te preocupes, madre. Afortunadamente le enseñé a temerle a la muerte, por eso ella vivirá. No es capaz de abandonarnos, mucho menos a ti.

Había sido el intento torpe de consuelo que Reito le había dado, el día que la Tercera Guerra Ninja había sido anunciada. Para ese tiempo, no había sabido noticia alguna sobre ella luego de que partiese a una misión tres días antes. Externamente agradeció las palabras de su hijo, pero no había sido suficiente para otorgarle la calma que ansiaba. Nada podría hacerlo a menos que pudiese estrechar a Rin entre sus brazos y nunca dejarla ir. Quería prohibirle ser una kunoichi, y ordenarle que permaneciese en casa para toda la vida. Una ilusión con el que su instinto maternal acosaba a su corazón.

Una ilusión que reprimió cuando su pequeña había sido destrozada por la pérdida de su mejor amigo. Obito Uchiha había muerto luego de salvarla. Su madre solo entendió, entre lo sollozos de Rin, que el Uchiha había dado su sharingan como regalo de cumpleaños a Kakashi Hatake, y ella fue la encargada de trasplantarlo.

El amor que la impulsaba a pedirle que no se marchara, lo redirigió para consolarla. De alguna forma se había apropiado de su tristeza, y experimentaba una exacta apatía hacia los padres de aquel chico. No quiso imaginar otra cosa, ni experimentar mentalmente un qué tal sí.

— Ahora, debes corresponder su valentía, esforzándote para vivir. Rin, que su muerte no haya sido en vano ¿Está claro?

— Así será.

Sabía que era mentira. Tal vez, se tratara de algún tipo de mecanismo de defensa que activaba resignación y un centenar de pensamientos negativos. Pero, en el transcurso de la guerra, se concentraba en fortalecerse a sí misma, por si la noticia golpeaba a su puerta algún día.

Sin embargo, la noticia no llegaba. E irónicamente aquello despertó esperanza en su ser, mientras lo rumores sobre el final de esa época conflictiva se esparcían con rapidez.

— Te lo dije. La cobardía que le implanté, dio sus frutos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella sonrió. La torpeza de su hijo al intentar darle consuelo, el significado oculto de esas palabras, la esperanza que simbolizaba y el miedo que disminuía, todo en conjunto despertaba cierta alegría que había sido privada, cobijada por un manto de preocupación.

— Iré a abrir — Dijo Reito cuando tocaron a la puerta, mientras su madre sentía que el peso en su alma cedía.

— ¡Reito ¿Quién es?! — Indagó al notar que su hijo tardaba más de lo necesario — ¿Reito?

— Madre…

— No…

Todo se resquebrajó. Y el conjunto se entremezclaba como en el interior de un tornado. La esperanza, el miedo, la preocupación y la alegría se convertían en una materia viscosa, sin sentido, ni forma o color. En el instante que la entrada de su casa estuvo en plena visión, donde su hijo la miraba afligido, y justo en la entrada se encontraba, parado y estático; Kakashi Hatake, sosteniendo una banda ninja con el símbolo de Konoha, parecida a tantas, pero que ella sabía distinguir; comprendió que se había equivocado.

Su cabeza solo daba vueltas a una idea, lo que no le permitió reaccionar cuando Reito golpeó a Kakashi en el rostro, culpándole por no cumplir la promesa de proteger a su hermana.

En esos segundos eternos, con una carencia de lógica inmensa, detestó a aquella mariposa azul, que de alguna forma mística, había augurado la muerte de su consentida.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Aclaración:<strong> Cuando Rin hace mención a los canales de goma, se refiere a que los canales de chakra de su hermano, Reito, son demasiado delicados. Digamos que inventé esa enfermedad. jajaja

Ahora, espero haya sido de agrado la historia. Marde Geer quiso que se relatara la vida de Rin antes y después de conocer a su equipo. Me fue difícil encontrar la forma correcta para hacerlo. Entonces, pensé en que sería adecuado relatarlo por medio de otra persona, y quién más que su madre ficticia (xD), puesto que ya Kishimoto nos contó una parte de su vida. No sé si fue lo correcto, pero me pareció adecuado.

Feliz navidad (atrasados) y Próspero año nuevo, mi amiga secreta, Marde Geer y para quienes lean este OneShot.

See ya!

**PD: **El título fue improvisado, es el título de una canción de Radiohead, en inglés: When I end and you begin. xD


End file.
